


Keeping it Simple

by scarlet003



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet003/pseuds/scarlet003
Summary: How easy it must have been....





	Keeping it Simple

**_~Prologue_ **

In the white building at the corner of X and Y a light illuminated on its covered windows, a sign that the place was occupied. If one listens closely one can hear beats of music, voices counting steps and grunts stressing out exhaustion.

In the sky, the moon was at sight travelling towards West while the stars glitter along its way. It was quarter past three when the sound dies out and the light inside was turned off. Pushing the heavy door open, thirteen worn out members of the group of Pledis descended the stairs.

The day's of hard work was written on some of the members faces while some worn out bodies with hunched shoulders are evident behind their hooded sweatshirt. Despite these apparent waning physical strength what remains constant was that powerful and unified drive towards a shining dream.

Along these quiet streets, below the city lights and walking behind the eleven members, two shadows walk side by side.  One with the jet black hair trying to find warmth inside his sweatshirt pockets, restraining his hands for the warm comfort of another’s touch. Unlike the former, the young man with caramel hair embraced the icy air of the spring night, his bare hands remain freezing at his sides waiting for a hand that never brushed his own until they reached their destination called home.


End file.
